


Welcome Back Buck Buckley

by ilostmyothersock



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyothersock/pseuds/ilostmyothersock
Summary: Buck gets a few stitches. Hen brings cake.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Welcome Back Buck Buckley

It’s a routine call, and a routine injury. Buck doesn’t even spend the night in the hospital, just gets sent home with a few painkillers just in case and instructions to not get the stitches wet. It’s something they’d hardly blink at, and Buck doesn’t. Especially now that there are no blood thinners involved it really is _minor_. He takes it in stride, spends his rest days actually resting (mostly), and is ready to get back to work. He doesn’t even tell Eddie that he got stitches when they meet up for a movie night on one of Buck’s scheduled days off. 

On the day Buck is set to start back (really, his next shift, all he’d missed was a few hours of the previous one), Hen storms in an hour early before her (and Buck’s) start time carrying a large box. Chimney looks up from where he’s cleaning the rig, a confused frown on his face.

“Hen? Whatcha got there?”

Hen puts the box down carefully and starts pulling things out. She tosses a rolled up banner at Chim, and when she sees Eddie coming out of the locker rooms she points at him.

“Eddie. Go get tape.”

Eddie cocks his head, curious. “What? Why?”

“We don’t have that much time, Diaz, just do as you’re told.” Eddie snorts out a laugh, giving her a mock salute before turning around to go find tape. “And grab a ladder while you’re at it!”

She turns back around to see Chimney looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “You wanna explain what’s going on? It’s nobody’s birthday that I know of.” Hen shakes her head, rolling her eyes. How are they so oblivious?

“Just get to work, Chim. Grab another ladder. I’m gonna go get cutlery and plates for the cake. Hang the banner and get someone to set up a table.”

When Eddie returns, he and Chimney get to work unrolling the banner. Chimney’s face softens when he reads it.

WELCOME BACK BUCK BUCKLEY

Eddie frowns. “Where did Buck go?”

Chimney looks up from where he was fiddling with the tape role. Stupid lost end. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? He got a few stitches on Monday.”

Eddie blinks, surprised. “What? He didn’t say. I even saw him yesterday, I didn’t see - ”

Chimney snorts. “Eddie, relax. It was a few stitches. If he had long sleeves on you wouldn’t have even seen it. Now let’s hang this thing.”

Eddie dutifully climbs up his ladder but his brow is still furrowed.

“If it was so minor... why are we having cake? He didn’t even miss a shift.”

Chimney rolls his eyes. It had taken him a second to catch on, but Eddie really was clueless. He was starting to understand why Hen complained that they were all emotionally stunted. “Eddie, come on. Think for a second. You weren’t here, but when I got back from this,” he gestures as his forehead with the hand holding the roll of tape, “I got a party with a frankly disturbing rebar cake. And after the stabbing? Cake. We have a tradition here, you know?”

Eddie nods, “Yeah, and when I got back I got one too, but... Buck hasn’t even missed a shift? Jen rolled an ankle last week and had a day off and we didn’t throw a party.” 

Chimney gives Eddie an exasperated look. “Come on, dude. Yeah sure. The stitches were minor. But who spent _months_ fighting to get back after getting crushed by a ladder truck?”

“Buck.”

“And who then didn’t even get to finish his recertification cake because he was too busy coughing up blood?”

Eddie grimaces at the reminder. “Buck.”

“Right, and who got jack _shit_ when he actually got back to work?”

“Well, Buck, but...”

Chimney shakes his head. “That kid is a puppy, Eddie. And lately he’s been a very sad puppy. He’s a sad puppy who’s had a rough year and even if he wasn’t, just accept that Hen has fantastic taste in cake and enjoy eating it, okay?”

“Exactly.” They look down to see Hen smiling at Chimney with what can only be described as approval. “We love him and as much as I know he loves us, sometimes I think he forgets it’s reciprocated. So, we’re gonna remind him. _And_ we’re gonna enjoy some cake. Now, are you completely incapable of hanging a level banner? Raise that side up.”

\---

When Buck walks into the firehouse he nearly drops his phone in his surprise. If he sheds a tear or two into Hen’s shoulder as she hugs him tightly, neither of them will ever admit it. She just presses a kiss to his hair with a murmured, “We love you, Buckaroo. Don’t you ever forget it.”

The cake is pretty perfect, too.


End file.
